De luciernagas y auroras boreales
by Chizuuuru
Summary: 1523. La Union Kalmar se esta disolviendo y Dinamarca cada vez se siente mas solo, pero hay alguien que no lo abandonara. Dinamarca x Noruega. One-shot


En fin, esto es la segunda amorfidad que escribi, pero estoy teniendo problemas para subir todo correctamente ¬¬ -mira con odio a su estupida computadora que no tiene word-

Aclaraciones: Esta situado durante la disolucion de la Union Kalmar, conformada por Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia en un solo gran pais, incluidos territorios como Islandia y Finlandia, hasta que Suecia y Noruega decidieron romper la union, con la diferencia de que Noruega no quedo en tan malos terminos con Dinamrca como los otros paises nordicos y quedaron algo asi como en un reino dual, apoyandose durante las Guerras Napoleonicas. A Den le puse Lukås, a Noru le puse Søren y a Islandia le puse Hjalmar. Jeg elsker dig es te amo en danes.

* * *

_Escandinavia - 1523_

Soren corrió hacia su habitación e inmediatamente cerro la puerta con seguro para luego recostarse en ella. Lukas estaba en el piso de abajo rompiendo todo a su paso con su hacha y vociferando maldiciones con un dolor inmenso, y Noruega no podía hacer más que quedarse en su habitación a esperar que se le pasara.

Oh si, Dinamarca estaba destrozado.

Todo por culpa de Suecia. ¿O había sido de Dinamarca y su enorme ego?

En eso, Noruega se puso a reflexionar de lo que había pasado.

Siempre había visto a la nación sueca protestando con el rubio mas bajo sobre la ''estupida'' Unión Kalmar. Que ya era hora de que aceptara de que Escandinavia no era solo Dinamarca. Pero claro, el danés no se tomaría en serio nada de la palabrería de Berwald y por ende, la corona danesa no haría caso a ninguna de las protestas de la nobleza sueca. Casi como un hermano menor peleándose con el mayor.

Pero pronto dejaron de ser como discusiones de niños.

Por ejemplo, de 1444 a 1446, Lukos regresaba de territorio sueco con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas. Todo lo que el noruego podía hacer era curarle los cortes porque sabia que si decía una palabra, el danés podría hacer cualquier cosa en tal estado de frustración.

Pero 1520, oh, 1520.

Lo recordaba muy bien. 7 de Noviembre. Tres días seguidos de matanza. Niños suecos llorando por sus padres. Niños daneses preguntándoles a sus padres porque mataban suecos. La nieve de Estocolmo se tiño de rojo.

Y recordaba aun más todo lo que el danés dijo…

–Berwald, te adverti que no intentaras alejarte de mi...

–Y p'ra 'so t'nias qu' h'cerl' 'sto a m' p'eblo?

–Yo no controlo las decisiones de mi rey

–Luk's, ac'ptal', 'sto no p'ede cont'nu'r...

–¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Y tu sabes que detesto estar solo!

–Lo si'nto – dijo el sueco para despues voltearse e irse de ahi.

–¡Jodido idiota!– fue lo ultimo que dijo el danes antes de ir a atacara a Berwald con su hacha.

Oh si, ese había sido un día horrible. Y en momentos así solo deseba mirar la aurora boreal que tanto le calmaba.

Es que Dinamarca no podía dejar de ser así de posesivo. Aunque Noruega sabía perfectamente las razones de ese comportamiento, ya que lo conocía desde pequeño y siempre vio como Lukas tuvo que arreglárselas solo por no ser considerado parte de Germania. Recordaba perfectamente como el rostro del danés se ilumino, como cuando supo que el sueco iba a ser su hermano menor, y aun más cuando supo que él y el noruego iban a ser los mejores amigos. Como siempre acompañaba al rubio mayor a jugar en la nieve o a mirar la aurora boreal en las frías noches de invierno nórdicas, ya sea de aparentada mala gana o no.

Dinamarca adoraba ir a la casa de Noruega para admirar la aurora boreal. Incluso en una de sus muchas expediciones por encontrarla, fue donde encontró a Noruega. Después de un rato de admirarla fascinados, el danés se fue y prometió regresar al día siguiente. Hasta el punto en que sus visitas se volvieron tan frecuentes que se volvieron inseparables.

Lo que mas le gustaba a Lukas de observarla era, como había dicho cuando eran niños

–Oye Norge, sabes porque adoro ver la aurora?

–Me importa?– respondió con fastidio el susodicho

–Jaja, que gracioso. Lo que quería decirte es que me recuerda a ti – dijo el siempre sonriente rubio mayor

–Que demon...?

–Es que ambos son comos luciérnagas, iluminando mi vida.- En eso el danés tomo la mano del noruego hasta que este grito, rojo de vergüenza

–Aléjate de mi bastardo!– y echo a correr mientras el danés lo seguía riéndose.

Vaya que hace bastante tiempo que se conocían.

Aunque a decir verdad, Soren se consideraba un mal amigo. Sabia muy bien que el era una persona mas estoica y fría, pero a veces se sorprendía a si mismo de cuan frió podía ser con Lukas.

Estaba empezando a recordar mas cosas, de cuando eran mas jóvenes y veía a Lukas regresar de alguna batalla cubierto de sangre, Soren solo se limitaba a mirarlo con tristeza, de como cuando eran vikingos junto con Berwarld y Dinamarca le pedía ayuda, diciéndole que era su mejor amigo y que apreciaría mucho que este a su lado, y el noruego se negaba argumentando que se solucione sus problemas solo acompañado de su típica tanda de insultos hacia la nación danesa. De como Dinamarca siempre lo apoyaba y Noruega nunca dijo ni un gracias.

Y de pronto le vino a la cabeza como un balde de agua fría.

¿Porque nunca le demostró como se sentía a Lukas?

¿Porque Lukas nunca le reclamo nada?, y solamente le decía ''Oh, no importa Norge, igual yo se que me quieres'' y se marchaba con una sonrisa triste.

¿Porque no podía mostrarle preocupación como a Islandia, o respeto como a Suecia?

¿Porque no estaba abajo consolando y preocupándose por aquel que siempre lo trato de manera tan amable a pesar de ser tan tosco?

Puede que no hayan sido la relación más maravillosa del mundo, pero, aunque los dos eran totalmente opuestos, Dinamarca siempre había estado ahí para Soren, molestándolo y sacándole de quicio, pero ahí al fin y al cabo. Y aunque el noruego lo quiera negar, había disfrutado pasar todas esas cosas junto a Dinamarca. Y sabía que esta era la hora de, por fin, hacer algo.

-Pero, yo no soy así...oh, a la mierda- maldijo el noruego y sin saber que era lo que exactamente tenia en la cabeza le quito el seguro a la puerta y bajo hacia donde estaba Dinamarca.

Cuando bajo las escaleras pudo ver al danés recostado en una pared con expresión abatida. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, de que si no hacia algo de una vez por todas por el danés, ambos se quebrarían.

–Lukas, eh...yo– Soren estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas tratando de consolar a su amigo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían.

–Norge, Tu también te quieres ir verdad? Descuida, se que odio estar solo, pero viviré. Berwald ya se fue con Tino. Tú puedes llevarte a Hjalmar si quieres.

El noruego se quedo sin palabras. Por más duro que suene. En realidad quería irse de ahí. No quería seguir con Lukas y ni siquiera entendía por que. No entendía porque no podía comportarse como un amigo con el. Quería irse y demostrarle a Dinamarca que el no lo veía como un amigo.

Un momento.

Si el noruego no lo veía como un amigo. Entonces como lo veía? Porque había bajado a ver a Dinamarca si ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo?

Soren abrió bastante lo ojos, se puso muy rojo y finalmente supo lo que sentía por Lukas.

Ya sabía porque nunca lo había meditado o dicho antes. Vaya que si era un chico bastante frió. También ya sabia porque le fastidiaba tanto que el danés lo tratara como un amigo. Y aun así, no quería decírselo.

Noruega detestaba tener que expresarse con palabras. Pero este era el momento de dejar de ser un desagradecido y enmendar todo lo del pasado.

Y de pronto para sorpresa del danés, el noruego lo tomo por la corbata y junto sus labios con los del mayor.

La expresión de Dinamarca cambio de completa depresión a absoluta alegría en cuestión de segundos al tiempo que posaba sus manos en la nuca y el rostro del menor. Al fin su querido Norge había dejado de reprimir sus sentimientos, y de nuevo había empezado a recordar ese sentimiento. De como Norge iluminaba su vida como una luciérnaga. Y al mismo tiempo la mente de Soren pensaba en algo parecido. De como no sentía que eran como mariposas las que revoloteaban en su estomago en ese momento, sino eran luciérnagas que hacían lo mismo e iluminarle el interior con algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Lukas no perdió el tiempo y en seguida empujo al noruego hacia el suelo, para quedar encima de el, y de paso admirar el rostro del otro.

–Una acción vale mas que mil palabras no?– rió divertido el danés.

–Carajo, no arruines el momento- replicó el noruego mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

–Soren, mírame- dijo Lukas con tono serio pero sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que el menor se congelara.

–_Jeg elsker dig_.

–Vas a quedarte ahí y decir cursilerías o vamos a seguir?– protestaba un impacientado Soren.

–Jaja, si tú lo dices- y siguieron con el juego de besos y caricias mientras una aurora boreal de nuevas emociones los inundaba.


End file.
